


Love of a Lifetime

by Mindtopentopaper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Break Up, Break Up Talk, Business, Cancer, Coffee Shops, Drama, Emotional, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Office, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pregnancy, Romance, Sad, Sick Character, Single Parents, Slice of Life, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindtopentopaper/pseuds/Mindtopentopaper
Summary: Scarlet Black is business savvy young woman high on the corporate ladder and a small friend group and she was living life.  One night, however, two lines and a guy she'd just met changed everything.
Kudos: 3





	Love of a Lifetime

Scarlet walked through the somewhat busy streets of Dade, Maine. It was a warm sunny day in July and she was on her way to work. Usually she would already be five minutes away from the big building that employed many of the nine to five workers of the City and the town thirty or minutes or so away. But of course, on the day she and one of her co-workers had one of their biggest projects due, she was running late. The line at the coffee house owned by her best friend was longer than most mornings. Her car was already in the shop so she simply decided to walk. Her apartment was a mere fifteen minutes away from her office. The coffee shop was only a five minute walk away from the apartment but it took fifteen minutes to get up to the front of the line and another three minutes to get the coffee for her, her co-worker, and her boss. Yes, she counted.

She looked down at her phone, reading a text from her co-worker, Dannie. She had agreed to meet up with her early to go over the talking points for the presentation they had both slaved over for nearly a month and a half. The project was most important to Scarlet herself, it would most likely lead her to getting a promotion to Junior Executive of Shield Corp. She'd only been working there for three years, however she had climb to the ranks quickly. So if she was late, that would damage her chances even more. She couldn't afford that. 

She yelped as she collided with a solid mass. That solid mass being a person. Thankfully, the coffees had just landed on the ground with a sloshing thud. She would have fallen into the coffee on the ground if it weren't for the stranger who put his arm around her waist just in time. She was thankful, embarrassed and overall annoyed. "Lovely," she muttered under her breath as she looked down at the spilled liquid she had waited too long for in the first place. She was almost so caught up in her own annoyance she didn't realize the stranger retracted his arm a few seconds too late for it to be comfortable, at least to most people. 

"Oh, god I am... so sorry Ma'am," he said while rubbing the back of his neck with slightly flushed cheeks that seemed brighter than they were considering he was nearly as pale as her. She was a bit peeved at the name but smiled nonetheless. 

"It's... fine," she sighed as she looked down at the coffee one last time before turning her full attention to the man. She didn't want to seem rude. "It's better off on the ground than on either of us." She nodded to his navy blue shirt that looked like it had been freshly ironed by his mom. He just smiled awkwardly. "I guess." She smiled softly at him and dusted off his shirt that had a slight dusting of her powder. 

"Sorry for running into you like this, I should have been more present instead of reading a text." He nodded and smiled ever so slightly. "Nah, you're good." She nodded and glanced at her phone out of habit and she felt her heart drop to her stomach. She only had 15 minutes to get to work and get ready to present and she was 10 minutes away from her office. 

"I'm so sorry, I have to go." she clutched the strap of her bag and slipped past him before he could get a word out. She wasn't trying to come off as rude, but she didn't want to be even later than she was. She had disappeared before he could even blink. 

She rushed into the office to find Dannie sitting in a chair with an annoyed look. "Welcome to work," she huffed. 

"Oh hush. Are we ready or are we going to tell Luther we're not prepared?" She set her bag down on her desk and took out her laptop with a small, strained, smile. The redhead in front of her rolled her eyes with a soft "ready" and nod. "Great!" She opened her laptop and hummed. She set up quickly, not wanting to be seen as unprepared by both her coworkers and higher-ups. 

Her other coworkers all filed in, chatting and smiling. It gave both women a boost of confidence and relief. They were all in a good mood so it would be easier than most days. Luther had strolled in, sitting in his chair at the end. For being the CEO, he supervised a lot of meetings. She didn’t mind too much, though. Nothing bad had come out of it and everyone was hoping it stayed that way. Dannie most of all was hoping nothing would go wrong. She was on thin ice as it was. 

"Everyone, settle down. Miss Black is ready to present." Luther smiled charmingly at her and she didn't know why but she didn't like it. Maybe it was because he was her boss? Nevertheless she swallowed thickly and started the presentation.

...

Half an hour had felt like three but it was worth it in the end. "Great job Dan Dan," Scarlet giggled as she high fived her friend. Dannie clutched her notes and smiled. 

"You too. I'm sure you're one step closer to that promotion now." She sat back down at her desk and put the papers in a filing cabinet. "But I'm sure you'd get it either way. Luther seems to have taken a liking to you." She gave her a pointed look with a cheeky grin. 

"Shhh!" Scarlet put her finger to her lips and narrowed her eyes. "He's our boss! Now hush and start on your work. Lord knows you'll fall behind if you don't start now."

"You get everything done early," Dannie remarked with a pout. "Why don't you take a few folders?" Scarlet rolled her eyes and smiled again. 

"No thanks, I prefer being able to go home early. Bear and Tiny can't walk themselves, and I need to go grocery shopping! Not everyone has a husband to do all the domestic stuff." She sat at her desk opposite of Dannie's that was far more organized than hers and started typing out an email. 

She had been filling out paperwork diligently and tapping her foot for nearly an hour when she was starting to yawn. She hadn't gotten as much sleep as she usually did and her lack of caffeine didn't help matters. "Noticed you didn't have your coffee this morning." Someone sat a large coffee cup next to her on her coaster with a soft slosh from the cup. 

"Jake, thank god! You're a total life saver!" She one arm hugged her big brother and smiled as he pecked her cheek. "I didn't wanna be any later than I needed to be." Jacob nodded with a smile of his own. 

"No problem. So… bar tonight at eight?" He gave her a pout and leaned on her desk. 

"Jake," she looked at her schedule, even though she knew she was free. "You know not everyone is a functioning alcoholic like you." She gave him a pointed look. 

"Is that a yes?" He raised a brow and grossed his arms. She bit her lip and looked at her schedule again. "Yes, but don't make me regret it!" She punched his knee playfully and rested her chin on the palm of her hand. 

"When have I ever made you regret anything?" He put his hand up in front of her as she went to speak. "Don't answer that." She rolled her eyes. 

"Well I've got work to do," she held up her pen to exaggerate her point. "And so do you, no doubt." 

"You're no fun," he pouted again and headed for the door. "I'll see you at eight!" She hummed in agreement and turned back to her paperwork. "Wouldn't miss it, Jake."


End file.
